creature_conquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Abilities
can have special abilities that help them in battle. Tectonics = "When Life is low, Earth class moves are powered up by 50%" (Boopus,Snootus,Snootadon,Froegel,Cruslava) Stormy = "When Life is low, Thunder class moves are powered up by 50%" (Furbolt,Foudexral,Zaphyr,Tempestron) Might = "When Life is low, Wyvern class moves are powered up by 50%" (Gargoal,Gargolyx,Dragoyl) Knighthood = "When Life is low, Knight class moves are powered up by 50%" Oaken = "When Life is low, Plant class moves are powered up by 50%" (Rhott,Solan) Blazing = "When Life is low, Fire class moves are powered up by 50%" (Fuego,Firenz,Phoneix) Frozen = "When Life is low, Frost class moves are powered up by 50%" (Frost.T,Hayze) Magical = "When Life is low, Mage class moves are powered up by 50%" (Wizza,Froezel,Mysteria) Warden = "When Life is low, Templar class moves are powered up by 50%" (Templacent,Drako,Feynralk,Dayspeln,Sphyllix) Prophecy= "When Life is low, Hero class moves are powered up by 50%" Ancient = "When Life is low, Legendary class moves are powered up by 50%" Bullseye = "When Life is low, Archer class moves are powered up by 50%" (Podget,Fernin,Garciere,Feyre) Deadly = "When Life is low, Rogue class moves are powered up by 50%" Caring = "When Life is low, Heal class moves are powered up by 50%" (Aizaile) Wary = "When Life is low, Basic class moves are powered up by 50%" Primal = "When Life is low, Beast class moves are powered up by 50%" Evil = "When Life is low, Demon class moves are powered up by 50%" (Dusktail) Sinister = "When Life is low, Cursed class moves are powered up by 50%" Angelic = "When Life is low, Enchanted class moves are powered up by 50%" Medium = "When Life is low, Spirit class moves are powered up by 50%" Boop = "Boosts power of boop moves by 15%" (Gold boopus line,Radioactive boopus line,Lightning boopus line,Sir.Hogsworth) Elemental = "Boosts power of Element moves by 15%" (Arroaggan) Sneakster = "Rogue class moves are powered up by 15%" (Tacofe) Pragmatic = "Moves do 50% more damage if this creature's current Life is divisible by 10" (Crusky) Immortal = "This creature has a 30% chance to survive on 1 Life if it is about to faint" (Arraygga,Yggindral,Bertan) Amorphous = "When this creature faints, opponent's shield decreases by 30%" (Fateling,Fatunal,Zarcity,Currsair,Toupain,Magane,Pyramex) Fatique = "When this creature faints opponent's energy depletes" (Voodain,Terrifly) Oculi = "Boosts power of Gazing moves by 15%" (Mothial) Tactician = "Boosts power of Missile moves by 25%" Eggster = "Boosts power of Egg moves by 15%" Rivalry = "If fighting Valon or Tigrexon, increase Magic Power & Power by 10%" (Tigrexon and Valon) Paralyze = "When this creature faints, opponent's speed decreases" (Voltt,Elex) Claws = "This creature's Physical moves do 10% more damage" (Raxoe,Weezl,Werezel,Wezley) Leech = "10% chance to heal for 20% when attacking" (Foozle,Lunab) Moo = "Increases Shield by 20% when hit but a Plant move" (Bovin) Karyexian = "This creature has a 20% chance to increase Magic Power by 15% when attacking" Anger = "This creature's Power increases by 10% each time it is hit" (Tikail,Vatiki,Anavaigon) Prowler = "Every battle won has a 10% chance to prowl an item, if this creature is in the party" (Rufus) Guileful = "When this creature faints, opponent's Life is halved" Hero = "When the opponent is defeated.this creature's Power & Shield increases" (Karnaix) Bliss = "When Life is low, every ,ove this creature uses increases its Magic Power by 15%" Power = "When this creature is switched out during battle, the entering creature has increased Power" Artist = "Boosts power of artistic moves by 15%" Blessing = "Increases shield by 30% when hit by a Flame move" Lucky = "This creature's critical chance is increased by 25% it is also stacked with lucky dice(An held item.)" Expedition = "This creature's Power increases by 20% when using Adventure moves" Shy = "This creature's Shield increases by 10% each time it is hit" (Shylenne) Hover = "This creature receives no damage from Earth class moves" Veteran = "Tech class moves are powered up by 10%" Scan = "Extra opponent ingo is revealed if this creature is in the party" Revelation = "which boosts its speed whenever it uses a Temporal move" (Drackeus) Harbinger = "which drains some of the opponent's highest stat whenever it uses a Magical move" (Karyex) Sentinel = "which massively increases its Shield when it does a crit/super effective" (Enlighilisk)